


Confused Feelings

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, bi shep is the best shep, pining but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Shepard gets caught zoning out on Jack's butt.





	

Something about the way Jack moved in a fight enchanted Shepard in a way that was only faintly familiar. Although she was a vanguard, she normally preferred her gun. Jack as a full biotic fascinated her. Not to mention that there was plenty to look at…Wait. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, we’re not going to make it to a bed, Shepard,” Jack teased. 

“I wasn’t…That’s not what I was staring at you for-“ 

“What? Do I have my ass hanging out or something? Because that’s where your eyes have been for the past five minutes,” she grumbled. 

“No. I just…listen, we have a mission to accomplish,” Shepard said. Jack rolled her eyes and carried on. 

“I agree. If you are finished playing the blushing school girl, Commander-“ Tali joked. 

“A word of this to Garrus and I’ll-“ 

“You’ll what? Flay us alive?” Jack laughed. 

“Oh shut up. I could do it,” Shepard said. 

“You could, but you won’t,” Tali sighed. 

“I hate both of you,” Shepard growled. 

~~~~~~~

For once, it was Jack who came up to Shepard’s cabin. The commander could only imagine the looks she received from the crew on the way up. She got up earlier than everyone else to make her breakfast and get back down to her hidey-hole. The only time that anyone saw her for an extended period of time was in briefings or on missions. 

“Jack. Did you need something specific?” Shepard asked, barely glancing up from her data pad. 

“I wanna know why you were staring at my ass back there,” she said. Straight to the point. Shepard set the pad aside. 

“I really like your combat style because I usually focus on my gun rather than my biotics. Switching between the two never feels natural. You move and use your biotics like a brick when the traditional style is more flowy. It’s interesting to watch,” Shepard explained. 

“Huh. That’s it?” Jack asked. 

“That’s not to say that you aren’t good-looking. I didn’t want to give that impression-“ 

She snorted. That was adorable. Wait. Shit. That was adorable. 

“I don’t mind anyone looking. Would I wear this outfit if I did? But yeah, I know you have that thing with Garrus going on. Just wanted to make sure that you’re sticking with him,” Jack sighed. 

“No worries, Jack. I really care about him,” she assured. 

“I won’t tell him about what happened, and I’m pretty sure Tali can keep her mouth shut on this one thing,” Jack said. “I should go.” 

Just as Jack walked out, Shepard muttered, “That’s my catchphrase.” 

“I knew you were aware that you do that!” she yelled over her shoulder. Shepard smiled to herself and returned to her paperwork.


End file.
